Drunk werewolves
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Quand la meute revient de sa course dans les bois, qu'ils semblent être saouls et que Stiles est la seule personne qui puisse appeler le reste de la meute à l'aide. Comment gérer cinq loups garous saouls ? Qu'Est-ce qui a causé cette réaction ?


**Coucou mes loulous comment allez vous ? Voici pour vous une nouvelle traduction.**

 **Cette histoire a été écrite par slayer of destiny qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire.**

 **Je voulais aussi remercier tous les reviewers, favoriteurs et followers de ma précédente. J'ai en ce moment pas mal de choses à faire mais sachez que je lis et apprécie chacune de vos review.**

 **Aussi cette trad est dédiée à Renardez qui hier m'a laissée un message absolument magnifique qui m'a touché plus que tout. Merci encore à toi.**

 **Pairings : Sterek et Scallison**

 **Disclaimer : Cette histoire est à slayer of destiny et Teen wolf est à Jeff Davis**

 **Je vous attentionne : L'abus de drogues sous quelque forme que ce soit (vous comprendrez vite) est dangereux pour la santé des humains et des loups garous !**

 **A votre lecture !**

* * *

Stiles fixa le groupe en face de lui, incrédule, avant d'attraper son téléphone. De l'aide était nécessaire. Il se disait que sa vie était vraiment merdique quand il appuya sur une touche de numérotation rapide pour CE type d'urgence !

* * *

« Allô ? » répondit distraitement Allison. Elle coinça son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille pour continuer de taper son devoir de Français.

« Allison ? J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant ! Non Jackson ! Descends du toit ! » La voix effrénée de Stiles l'éloigna rapidement de son devoir de Français.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant pour essayer de mettre la main sur ses clés.

« J'en ai aucune idée ! Ils allaient bien, ils étaient sortis courir puis ils sont revenus et j'avais préparé de la nourriture et un film puis ils ont dit qu'ils se sentaient mal et qu'ils avaient le vertige donc ils se sont assis et… et ils agissent tous bizarrement Allison ! Genre, un mélange entre… Isaac ! Arrête de mâchouiller la rampe d'escalier ! Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Arrête de pleurnicher, tu ne peux pas mâchouiller la… DEREK ! » Allison éloigna son téléphone de son oreille en gémissant quand Stiles hurla le nom de leur Alpha en plein dans son tympan.

« Stiles ? » Elle espérait fortement que Derek n'ait pas décidé de manger Stiles.

« Stop… stop… Derek ! »

« Stiles ?! » Allison avait vraiment peur maintenant. Elle fouilla dans toute sa chambre quand soudain, elle poussa un cri victorieux en trouvant ses clés.

« Derek ! Arrête de laisser ton odeur sur moi ! » houspilla Stiles suivi rapidement par un gémissement « Allison ?! Je vais appeler les autres, mais… mais dépêche toi de venir ! » Après ça, Stiles raccrocha, laissant Allison se diriger vers la voiture.

* * *

« Bonjour ici Lydia Martin, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour interrompre ma routine beauté ou bien je vais… »

« Scott ! Le mur n'est pas un grattoir ! Lydia ? Lydia ? Tu es là ? » La voix déchainée de Stiles fit se lever Lydia, même si la première partie de sa phrase de la dérouta légèrement.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Code rouge, code rouge ! J'ai besoin de toi maintenant ! Ils agissent super bizarrement depuis qu'ils sont sortis courir et je peux pas garder un œil sur tout le… oh putain, Jackson repose le canapé ! » cria Stiles.

« J'arrive ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Lydia attrapa son sac spécial Urgences Lupines ainsi que ses chaussures.

« Je sais pas. Ils sont revenus et ils se sentaient pas bien et… Derek ! »

« Stiles ? » s'inquiéta Lydia. Elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers.

« Non ! Méchant alpha ! Arrête de me lécher ! » cria Stiles. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre « Derek sort toi de là ! Je suis pas un jouet à mâcher ! Je suis pas… ça chatouille ! »

« J'ARRIVE ! » réussit à dire Lydia avant que la ligne ne coupe.

* * *

« Heu St… »

« Derek ! »

« Non, c'est Danny » Danny fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Non, ouais je sais ! J'ai besoin de toi maintenant, c'est urgent il y a quelque chose qui va pas avec les… Peter, éloigne-toi d'Isaac tout de suite avant que je t'enlèves tes griffes et tes crocs avec des pinces ! » Danny cligna des yeux et fixa son téléphone en entendant la menace tranchante de Stiles puis il commenca à s'habiller.

« Stiles qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je sais pas, ils sont juste vraiment bizarres et… Peter j'te jure, si tu t'assois pas sur cette chaise et que tu t'éloignes pas d'Isaac, je vais t'arracher les couilles à la petite cuillère ! » (1) La menace de Stiles fit sursauter Danny « Ah ! Derek ! »

« Stiles ? »

« Urgh, Derek t'es lourd. Sors-toi de là ! Et… Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! »

« Stiles ?! Est-ce que Derek essaye de te manger ?! » demanda rapidement Danny en démarrant sa voiture pour sortir dans la rue.

Il se demandait depuis quand est-ce qu'il se souciait qu'un presque ami puisse manger un autre de ses ami. Et il espérait que le père de Stiles et ses adjoints ne l'attrape pas en plein excès de vitesse.

« Non on a pas à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il puisse me manger. Mais ramène-toi et vite ! » cria-t-il avant que le ligne ne coupe.

* * *

« Deaton ?! Deaton, ramenez vos fesses ici, maintenant ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Stiles. Dans quel pétrin s'est encore mise la meute Hale pour que… »

« Scott ! Allison arrive alors arrête de pleurer ! Jackson arrêter de fusiller le canapé du regard, j'ai vu que t'essayait de le déplacer ! Isaac, ne mâche pas la table basse ! Peter, remet ton pantalon ! Derek, laisse-moi me lever, tout de suite ! » Deaton cligna des yeux en entendant le flot de paroles qui sortait du téléphone.

« J'arrive »

« Merci mon Dieu » Stiles semblait prêt à pleurer quand il raccrocha.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent presque tous au même moment. Ils regardèrent avec appréhension la maison en face d'eux en sortant de la voiture. En croisant le regard des autres, chacun attrapa les différentes armes et protections qu'ils possédaient avant de grimper les marches de la maison et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

En entrant, ils furent accueillis par un déluge de bruits, bruits qui venaient du salon. Ils se figèrent en arrivant dans la pièce.

Malgré la conversation qu'ils avaient eut plus tôt au téléphone, rien n'aurait pût les préparer à ça.

Peter dansait nu, au milieu du salon en chantant (faussement) I'm in the Mood for Dancing. (2)

Scott était dans un coin en train de pleurer, tout en disant quelque chose sur Allison qui ne voulait plus de lui et qui ne l'aimait plus.

Jackson chancelait tout en fusillant le canapé du regard. Il s'approcha puis geint et grogna quand Stiles lui hurla de ne pas s'approcher.

Isaac était assis près de la table basse. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche et s'approcha avant de gémir tel un chien battu quand Stiles lui cria dessus.

Quand ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce et tournèrent la tête à droite, ils purent voir Derek et Stiles sur le sol qui n'étaient plus cachés par le canapé. Stiles était sur le ventre, les mains écrasées sur le visage de Derek qui était assis sur ses fesses. Il gémissait doucement et se ruait sur Stiles.

« Jackson ! » claqua Stiles avant de glapir quand Derek réussit à percer sa défense pour remonter son tee shirt, déterminé à marquer chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait « Derek ! Je veux pas que ta barbe m'irrite le dos ! »

« Allison ?! » La voix de Scott tremblait tout comme sa lèvre inférieure quand il la repéra « Je… je… gth tu n… tu ne m'ai… me plus » renifla-t-il misérablement avant de fondre de nouveau en larmes.

« Oh merci mon Dieu ! » lâcha Stiles en essayant de se dégager de Derek. Il retomba à plat ventre sur le sol et l'alpha lança un grognement heureux en continuant de frotter son visage contre le dos de Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Lydia bouche bée en observant chacun des loups garous dans la pièce. Jackson attrapa le canapé et commença à le déplacer en regardant par-dessus son épaule en direction de Stiles et Derek. Tous évitaient de regarder en direction de Peter.

« Je sais pas ! » gémit Stiles dans le tapis avant d'essayer de combattre Derek qui essayait de le lécher. Tous se figèrent en entendant Derek grogner sourdement. Un grognement d'alpha. Avant ronchonner joyeusement et de continuer à donner à Stiles un bain de salive « Derek ! » glapit Stiles quand Derek lui mordilla l'omoplate.

« Est-ce que Derek vient juste de rire ? » Danny cligna des yeux en entendant rire rauque qui sortit de la bouche de l'alpha.

« Les gars ! » se plaignit Stiles.

« Que s'est-il exactement passé Stiles ? » demanda Deaton.

« Je sais pas. Ils sont sortis courir, je faisais à manger et je les attendais. Et ils sont revenus 45 minutes plus tôt que d'habitude. Ils ont tous dit qu'ils se sentaient bizarres, nauséeux et fatigués. Ils se sont assis dans le salon et Peter les a rejoints. Je leur faisais à manger pour qu'ils se sentent mieux et puis j'ai entendu un coup donc je suis allé au salon et ils étaient comme ça ! » Stiles secoua un bras pour montrer la scène devant lui. Son bras finit par être plaqué au sol par un Derek qui grognait et qui continuait de le lécher.

« On dirait qu'ils sont saouls » marmonna Allison avant de lever la main pour caresser les cheveux de Scott qui reniflait dans l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose de différent ? Quelque chose d'étrange ? » demanda Deaton en regardant Jackson reposer le canapé avant de grommeler et de l'attraper une nouvelle fois pour de nouveau le déplacer.

« Des fleurs, ils ont dit qu'ils étaient passés dans un champs de fleurs qui sentaient bizarres, qui sentaient… »

« Le sel » murmura Derek contre la peau du dos de Stiles.

« De quelle couleur était les fleurs Derek ? » demanda urgemment Stiles.

« Violettes à rayures vertes » dit-il distraitement en essayant de faire descendre le pantalon de Stiles qui, lui, essayait de le remonter.

Deaton se frotta les yeux « Oh Seigneur »

« Quoi Seigneur ? » demanda Lydia concernée alors qu'au fond de la pièce, Isaac mordit la table avant d'aller vers le fauteuil.

« C'est une fleur très rare qui pousse dans certains endroits tous les dix ans. C'est une fleur mythique qui est connue et ne peut être vue que par notre communauté. C'est comme de la drogue ou de l'alcool pour les loups garous et il y a pas mal d'autres effets. Ceux-ci peuvent durer jusqu'à douze heures »

« Quelqu'un… Derek ! Stop ! Derek ! » couina Stiles quand Derek réussit à tirer ses jeans au milieu de ses fesses.

« Ah et ça réduit aussi les inhibitions » Deaton tressaillit quand Peter se mit à chanter Moondance (3) et à danser un peu plus vigoureusement.

« S'il te plait » bouda Derek en frottant son nez contre la joue de Stiles avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur le pantalon, plein d'espoir.

« Mec, non ! Tu as entendu Deaton, t'es saoul et il y a des gens qui sont là ! Et tu me détestes ! » bafouilla Stiles.

« Je te déteste pas » protesta fortement Derek en gémissant avant de se blottir dans a peau de Stiles.

« Derek ! Tes mains ! » glapit Stiles en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de Derek… seulement ce dernier le suivit.

« AH MES YEUX ! » hurla soudainement Isaac en se cachant les yeux et en éloignant son regard de Derek et de Stiles « C'est comme voir sa mère et son père ! »

« Hey ! Y'a intérêt à ce que je sois pas la mère dans cette histoire » claqua Stiles.

« Tu n'es définitivement pas le père » ricana Derek en continuant de poser ses lèvres sur la nuque de Stiles, le léchant et le mordillant.

« Et les priorités mec ! » marmonna Danny amusé.

« Comme par exemple le dégager de mon dos ?! » Stiles les fixa en essayant d'arrêter de gigoter quand Derek le toucha à un certain endroit.

« Stiles, je ne crois pas que ça arrivera » soupira Lydia dans le ton 'tu-n'es-qu'un-idiot-c'est-vraiment-évident' qui lui était propre.

« Everybody's dancing in the moonlight ! Everybody's feeling warm and bright ! It's such a fine and natural sight ! Everybody's dancing in the moonlight ! » se dandina Peter à l'autre bout de la pièce en claironnant la chanson.

« Et pourquoi pas ?! » grinça Stiles qui essayait de se défaire des mains de Derek, qui semblaient s'être multipliées par 10.

« Stiles… » Allison semblait un peu exaspérée donc Stiles la fixa d'un regard interrogateur tout en essayant de se dégager des mains de Derek. Elle fit un signe en direction de Danny en soupirant. Celui-ci la regarda mais s'approcha de quelques pas… pour être reçu par un alpha aux yeux rouges qui se recroquevilla au dessus de Stiles avant de l'éloigner un peu plus de Danny.

« Très bien, très bien j'ai saisi. Grand alpha qui grogne, vous êtes une bande de trouillards » souffla Stiles.

« Comment on les guérit ? » demanda Lydia en regardant Jackson soulever le canapé et le mettre à l'envers pour le pousser contre le mur avant qu'il ne se mette à renifler les rideaux.

« Nous.. »

« Si vous dites qu'on ne peut rien faire alors je serais forcé de vous faire du mal ! » grinça Stiles en décollant son visage du tapis quand Deaton le regarda honteusement.

« Nous pouvons… erm… je veux pas perdre mes doigts » grimaça Danny en regardant Derek qui reniflait la nuque de Stiles en les regardant, les mettant en garde de rester loin de lui et Stiles. Lydia fronça les sourcils avant de s'avancer vers les deux garçons, déterminée.

« Derek, tu dois laisser partir Stiles » dit-elle avec fermeté. Stiles laissa échapper un cri étonné quand il se sentit s'éloigner du sol pour être jeté au dessus de l'épaule de Derek.

« Derek ! Derek ! » Stiles qui donnait des coups de pieds à Derek était la dernière chose que les autres virent puisqu'ils observèrent l'alpha porter l'adolescent dans les escaliers.

« EW ! » carillonnèrent Isaac et Scott au même moment. Scott était pratiquement enroulé autour d'Allison.

« BANDE DE TRAITRES » Le hurlement de Stiles retentit juste avant qu'une porte ne claque.

* * *

« Urgh » grogna Derek en se frottant les yeux et en se redressant pour s'asseoir. Il jeta un regard troublé autour de la pièce.

Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis une seconde fois en direction de la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de baisser les yeux sur quelque chose qui… sur quelqu'un qui se tortillait en dessous de lui.

Il posa des yeux choqués sur un Stiles endormi et presque nu (seul son boxer était toujours là) qui reniflait l'oreiller sur lequel il était couché… et il commençait à se réveiller ! Il était couché sur le ventre et à moitié caché en dessous de Derek.

Derek plissa les yeux quand le plus fort des maux de tête gronda dans son crâne, du genre de ceux qu'il n'avait jamais eût avant. Il se sentait mal, avait la tête qui tournait et avait l'impression que sa bouche était pleine de coton.

Il cligna des yeux quand les souvenirs de lui nuit précédente lui revinrent en tête.

Comment les autres s'étaient comportés… comment il s'était comporté. Assis sur Stiles à le marquer de son odeur pour que tout le monde sache qu'il était à lui. Il se rappelait ensuite avoir amené Stiles à l'étage.

Il battit encore des paupières quand il se remémora ce morceau de souvenir puis il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé après ça.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il connaissait ses sentiments envers Stiles bien sûr, il n'était pas autant handicapé sentimentalement pour ne pas le remarquer. Mais il savait que Stiles ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, ils avaient rarement été sur la même longueur d'onde ces deux dernières années et Stiles ne le tolérait que depuis cette année. Mais Stiles n'aurait pas été capable de dire non si le loup garou alpha avait décidé de l'avoir.

« Tu va avoir des rides du lion si tu continues à faire ton air refrogné plus longtemps. Et j'entends par là une grosse ride que tu auras à trente ans » marmonna Stiles dans l'oreiller.

Stiles baissa rapidement les yeux, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait arriver maintenant. Est-ce que Stiles allait flipper et partir ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait ne plus jamais le revoir ? Une partie de son esprit lui montra Kate qui lui murmurait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que Stiles lui rit au nez et qui lui disait qu'il n'avait que peu de chance avec lui.

« Arrête de penser à ce que tu es en train de penser, tu broies du noir. Et puis revient te coucher il est trop tôt. Certain d'entre nous ont passé presque trois heures à trouver cette position confortable alors qu'un alpha câlin de 135 kilos était enroulé autour d'eux. Il fait chaud et c'est confortable donc je retourne dormir »

« Je pèse pas 135 kilos ! » (4) protesta Derek « Les autres… » Il essaya de se lever pour sortir de la pièce mais il semblerait qui Stiles soit couché sur son bras et réticent à bouger son corps de là.

« Vont très bien. Ils ont crié que tout était sous contrôle et bien rangé. Ils se sentent sûrement aussi mal que te toi là » marmonna Stiles sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« Je devrais… »

« Derek, j'essaye de te dire de t'allonger près de moi pour me faire un câlin sans que tu sois drogué à la fleur magique » soupira Stiles en se redressant légèrement pour fixer Derek d'une moue boudeuse. Ses cheveux qui avaient poussé et que Derek détestait parce que tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de faire courir ses doigts dedans, partaient dans tout les sens.

« Oh… » Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant Stiles, avant de comprendre ce que l'humain voulait dire « Oh »

« Ouais oh ! » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de rigoler quand une bouffée d'air s'échappa de ses poumons quand Derek bascula au dessus de lui. Stiles fût en partie enterré sous le corps de l'autre homme. Derek ne pût s'empêcher d'enfoncer son nez dans l'épaule de Stiles et d'inspirer profondément son odeur présente sur le corps de Stiles, leurs deux odeurs combinées.

« C'est bon ? » Il ne pût s'empêcher de poser cette question, préoccupé. Stiles se tortilla en dessous de lui puis se stoppa, semblant de nouveau à l'aise.

« C'est parfait. Comment était ta première cuite ? » sourit Stiles.

« Je crois que j'ai pas raté grand-chose. L'expérience de boire ou d'être saoul… J'aurais très bien pût vivre sans savoir comment sont Peter et Scott quand ils ont bu » grogna Derek en passant doucement son bras autour de la taille de Stiles pour le blottir un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu ne te serais jamais catalogué comme quelqu'un qui aime faire câlins romantiques en étant saoul n'est-ce pas ? » rit Stiles.

« Ca c'est sûr » claqua Derek. Stiles se tendit légèrement sous lui, donc il admit dans un soupir « Seulement avec toi »

« …Oh ! » Stiles cacha son énorme sourire dans l'oreiller tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps de Derek pour s'assoupir encore quelques heures.

Ils devraient faire le ménage demain et il se doutait que personne n'allait se remettre des affreux souvenirs que Peter leur avait infligés. Tous les meubles du salon devront être enlevés du toit de la maison. Jackson avait, pour une quelconque raison, décidé qu'ils devaient se trouver là.

Mais là maintenant, dans ce lit, Stiles ne se souciait de rien d'autre si ce n'est de cet alpha chaleureux, sexy et refrogné qui était blottit contre lui dans ce lit qui sentait comme Derek et où il était autorisé à demeurer si proche. Il avait voulu ça depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était pas près de laisser filer Derek maintenant qu'il l'avait pour lui.

* * *

 **(1) Oups, retour des gros mots…**

 **(2) Chanson chantée par 'The Nolans' et sortie en 1979. Elle est pas mal je dois avouer. Et imaginer Peter chanter ça, mon Dieu qu'elle fou rire que je me suis prise.**

 **(3) Moondance, chanson de Van Morrison sortie en 1970.**

 **(4) Les anglo saxons s'exprimant en livres, ceci est une conversion. Le poids original était de 300 livres ce qui équivaut à exactement 136,08 kg. J'ai donc arrondit.**

 **Alors votre avis ?**

 **Un extrait… un extrait mes loulous. Cette fois ci c'est une fic à chapitre et c'est un canon.**

' _Et apparemment il avait gagné 6 autres adolescents et un homme de 22 ans dans sa vie…_

 _Derek était un homme incroyablement chanceux…_

 _« Enlève la cravate et déboutonne un peu ta chemise »…_

 _Il se retrouva dans un mini bus de 15 places à sept heures du matin…_

 _« Au moins Maman et Papa se reparlent »…_

 _« Est-ce que les chiots sont sages ? »'_

 _ **Des pronostics ?** _


End file.
